BlazBlue: Chrono Distortion/Fate Inherited
Ragna Stories "Fate Inherited" 000: Preminition of Calamity : Swirling pigments of various value swarmed out an about like a collection of bees to hunny. A man unable to catch an bit of sleep found his mind wandering in the void of thought. This room of nothing, yet everything compossed itself every night he let his mind drift into rest. A scream pierces the empty halls of his concious and jerks him alert in the sea of dreams. *???: HELP ME!!! *Ragna: Huh...? Is this...a memory? I cant see a damn thing... *???: The original. The original...soul. *Ragna: They're to far away...I cant even make out what they look like. Theres more than one though...but its so damn bright I cant tell who any of em are... *???: You...should be gone. Erased! *Ragna: (Is he talking to me or that other person? How the hell is he in my thoughts anyway?) Hey, who are you anyway? : Instead of an answer, Ragna gets a terrified yelp from the one beside the man repeating the same sentence, but he cant make any of it out. *???: ke... *Ragna: Could you...speak up? I cant hear you... *???: KE...NAKE. The original and the...AKE... *Ragna: I still didn't get that part... *???: You...will be...ERASED. : Suddenly the room around him begins to shake with violent tremors shattering the white room like a glass pane. A loud ping echoes through his mind causing him immense pain. He recoils and the figures before him distrot and dissapear into the last shred of light before all is conssumed by darkenss. Something without a clear form screached in the far depths of the black. Ragna takes a unsteady step forward, his hand grazing for Blood-Scythes hilt, only to find it absent. He ignores that fact and continues to approach until he sees the thing with a green and black aura reer its head in the distance, and its eyes gleam like twin orbs of fire with a murderous intent. He can see it smile, it freezes him completely. : There is another...but he can't make out their presence. They are covered in light...but hidden in the shadows, they stand, staring at him from a distance, unaware to the danger around. He opens his mouth to speak a single word. *???: Artemis. : Ragna's heart is pounding within by now. He still fails to move, still locking eyes with the strange twisted presence before him. It continues to grin. Ragna sees something pierce the man's chest...something long and thick...it drips with blood. To the left of him lays an arm. A sick feeling of Deja vu rolls over Ragna. : The serpentine presence uncoils to reveal someone standing behind the man who'd been stabed...Ragna cant see this man's face either, and he begins to feel terrified of the space around him. The air feels weighed down, and he struggles to find breath when in the presence of this man. Though he can't see his face, he feels the gravity of his stare locking him down completely. The man in front coughs and collapses onto the ground, muttering something as he falls. Wide eyed Ragna tries to activate his power, the Blazblue, but nothing happens. He can't open his mouth to talk, he only hears the killer utter his name. *???: You're NEXT. : The smiling serpent suddenly launches itself straight at him. But before he knows it, the nightmare ends. : The images stay fresh in his mind. He pants out of a short panic, before it seeths into anger. *'Ragna:'...I thought Takamagahara was dissabled...so then why the heck am I having these nightmares? Granted this was a new one but still... : Night falls over a sleeping world, all except the now wide awake Ragna. Creatures begin to stir in the unsettling yet calming whispers of the night. A breeze passes by that seems both relaxing and nerve wracking. : Pushing the recent nightmare aside, amongst a dead tree trunk an annoyed Ragna leaned. Barely a day had passed and the scars from hearing his own sister being leader to the organization he waged war against still burned like a white hot blade in his mind. : To be fair he already knew that was the case, but he just didnt want to admit it to himself. The pain was to much for his fatigued mind to handle. What he heard from Jin made him wonder if the timelines really were stable, and if the Saya he recalled from his childhood memories really was still alive...or simply a forgotten memory he held dear. * *: Ragna: The Imperator... : The words slid off his toungue like ice, with a growl he kicked a rock along the fields and it scuried into the darkness of the thicket. In his mind a song played from a music box in his thoughts...sitting on the burnt fields where his home once lay. Its melody bringing back unwanted memories. In the center of this accursed nightmare that forever repeated in his mind stood a man in the shadows of this void darker then black. He could see himself crumpled on the grassy fields, breathing heavy and blood seeping from a stump that was once his arm... that repeating song...and that abhorrent mans face, grinning at all his suffering...his laughter echoing in Ragna's mind is the last thing needed to cause him to snap completely. * *: Ragna: ''Goddammit I hate this! I hate all of it! Why 'did it have to be this way...?! : His yell reached the ears of no one, but the feelings inside him that threatened to boil over into a rage fizzed away somewhat. Ragna let off another huff in anger before standing up right. Bringing his right arm up to his eyes he took a long hard look at the shell atop his black glove; It gleamed in the moonlight with a crimson shine. * *: '''Ragna: Blazblue...just what the hell good do you bring anyway? Absorbing souls...using them as catalysts, how the hell is this supposed to bring hope to humanity? '' *: '???: ''Your attitude is nothing short of pesimistic...surely I had warned you this road you chose to traverse would have its fair share of missery? Or perhaps your feeble mind has forgotten, instead hoping the path to be lined with rose petals and dalias? : The scent of roses drifted through the air as a small girl stepped from the void tearing itself into exsitence. She gives her hair a flick with her finger before settling herself on her loyal subject Gii. The cat like creature quickly shapped to his master's need and offered her a warm seat in the cold dead night. An angry glare shoots her way from Ragna's direction, his eyes gleamed with a hatred that clearly overid his judgement. * *: Rachel: I would say good evening...but clearly you don't appear to be in good spirits. We're you thinking to much again? Heaven forbid, I don't think your miniscule brain could handle it. '' *: '''Ragna: Rabbit...I'm not in the mood, stay the hell away from me. '' *: Rachel: ''Oh such a grituitous remark..since when have you been in the mood mr Reaper? It is night is it not? Why dont you go steal some poor childs soul from them, using that power of yours? '' *: '''Ragna': The hell Rachel...I dont do that crap, and you know it. Its not like I'm some monster thats gonna eat souls or anything...Besides, I think I've got a better handle on the Blazblue then before, but I still dont like using it. '' *: '''Rachel':'' The irony in that last statement was blatenly obvious Ragna. I should warn you, this world is falling under a "time collapse"...something of alternate pasts and futures are coming into this paticular timeline. I have an inkling of a thought as to what it may be caused by, but it is not something I shall have oppertunity to share. '' *: Ragna: Time Collapse? *: Rachel:'' I sense a power similar to yours...but even stronger. The oddity of this is that this person doesnt exsist within this timeline...and yet they soon will. It bothers me that i know not of such a person...so please do be mindful on who you talk to and interact with. I've a feeling that time is highly unstable with the destruction of the master unit and now the impossible is very possible...'' *: Ragna:...Yeah okay fine. If i see some random stranger I'll be sure to stay away. Happy? *: '''Rachel: I was never displeased...you're the one with the foul temper as ever Ragna. I do hope you know I'm putting my own faith in you and the Blazblue.'' *: Ragna: What was that...? *: Rachel: Nothing, now run along and pull the curtain down to this drawn out story...do try and stay alive, as I have other matters I must attend to. : In that moment Rachel took a few dainty steps back and the winds surrounding blew heavily around the rose petals dragging their scent to Ragna's nose causing him to turn his head away in disgust. His mood hadn't lightened and his scowl remained in contrast to Rachels slight smile crossing her lips. The wind quieted as her form disspeared into a vortex of warping space, leaving Ragna alone in the light of the moon again. He looked up at its piercing luminous presence. For some reason it caused a mixture of feelings to well up inside him. It always just stayed there, watching over the world bellow it...not to different from the observers. : Right now however he couldnt bring himself to stare at it. Turning his back to it, he skulks off to the shadows of the trees before him and before long yet again leans against the dead wood. He slams Bloodscythe into the earth behind him to kick up dust for no apparent reason, other then to blow off steam. Sliding down along the edge of the tree he soon hits the ground as well. His eyes find themselves looking up to the star filled midnight blue skies above, and for just a moment his anger seeps into sorrow, lulling him into a deep sleep where his nightmares and memories pull him into a world of shifting colors... * *: ???: 'Poor child...if only you would open your eyes to hope. You say you'll never give in...but do you truly believe in that value? Or are you waiting for when you can finally rest like those before you? : Ragna is sound asleep. The words from this man fly right over him, and he still keeps his eyes tightly shut as though he didnt want to ever wake. * *: '???: So long as you are driven by hatred, you will never know peace...so long as you believe the nightmares you will never stop him, but it doesn't matter because you will never hear me through the chaos in your soul. I Raiyun will await you in the deep calm of the blue, just as the other observers do... *: Ragna...find the Arcing Wolf. You two are our only hope. 001: Bystander A small dew drop dripped from the tree, sending a cold sensation down through Ragna's face. With a surprised muffled grunt he shakes himself awake the instant the water seeps down his cheek. He pushes himself from the ground up to his feet and surveys his surroundings. Rather than being greated by the curtain of night, he finds himself squinting in the rays of the sunlight blaring down on him. *Ragna: Ugh...I slept way to long. Shit its way past dawn... He quickly reaches for Blood-Scythe and attaches it to his belt. Taking one last look at the large structure before him called Kagusutchi. This was were his journey had began, and now it would take him to Ikaruga, the city rumored to have been a spot for the Murakumo research where Relius led the ongoing projects. This coupled with the fact his enemy Terumi plans to head there as well ultimately turns him in that direction. Standing on the soils that separated the border he begins to makes his way across the dirt paved roads. *???: Hey... Ragna continues to walk despite the voice obviously directed at him. *???: Hey you...! *Ragna: *Turns* Huh...you can actually see me? *???: Course I can see you...it wasn't to difficult. You're standing in my line of vision with that giant sword. *Ragna: I mean I had a concealation ars on, or I thought I did anyway... *???: Concilation ars? Don't know about that, but-- *He jumps to his feet and walks over to Ragna* names HJ. *Ragna: Right well HJ, I've got places to be so... The rest of his sentence is muffled as he turns to walk away once more. HJ has a look of disatsification cross his expression before he calls out to Ragna; the white haired rebel halts his advance, annoyed. *HJ: Could you at least tell me who you are, before you just get up and leave? *Ragna: You...don't know who I am? Ragna fights his urge to throw a snark remark towards the idea, but HJ seemed to be serious about being unaware to who he was. *HJ: Yes...I'm being entirely honest here... *Ragna:... *HJ: What is something wrong with that? *Ragna: Well my names Ragna if it rings any bells. Now that we're aqainted properly, stay the hell away from me. *Tries to leave again* *HJ: Where are you going? *Ragna: None of your damn business. So get out of here and go home to your family. Ragna's words cut through HJ to the very core, he looks down on the ground avoiding eye-contact with him. The rebel's scowl disappears once he sees the resulting effect of his reply. He waits a few moments for HJ to look back up at him, but he never does, causing him to look down towards the ground with a heavy stare. Ragna rolls his eyes. *Ragna: God Dammit what is it? What the hell was it that I said to make you so damn sad now? *HJ: It's...nothing. *Ragna: Quite obviously its something. *HJ: I thought you didn't care...and its just, I don't have a family to go back to. *Ragna:...Oh. I uh...wow I feel like a huge jerk now... HJ made his way towards a tree and sat there for a bit, contemplating on private matters. 002: Arc : Ragna and HJ parted ways. He had known that in order to fight to the best of his ability and without distraction, he'd have to do so walking the road alone. He'd always been that way since the start of his journey. Though to be frank Ragna had no idea where he really was going. But he knew that Ikaruga would be the place to start his search for answers. : The rays of the sun were blazing down as the white haired rebel moved ahead. Waves of hot, humid air drifted by. He wished that some rain would kick in, because this heat was making him quite irratable. Despite the aggitation that fouled his mood, his head was abuzz with thoughts. : He kept walking. He didn't know how much further it would be till he reached Ikaruga, and the mountains were steep. Even so he kept moving. : Everything seemed to trace back to Ikaruga, and oddly enough the journey felt like it had already been told. For the longest time he had a sense of Deja vu, but the feeling didn't keep him from moving towards that city anyway. There was to much activity being reported from Ikaruga to warnant not going there, aside from that Ragna had been traveling there for his own reasons. : But now he had one more reason to add to the pile. : The words Rachel last spoke to him...though she probably had assumed Ragna to not be paying attention or otherwise ignorant, in actuallity he paid heed to every word she spoke. : One in paticular stook out in his mind. : The Time Anomoly. : Something that was occuring in their world ever since the two big heads of the area, Sector Seven and NOL suddenly split for an unknown reason. Some said it was the work of a man named Azrael, someone who had been sealed by Sector Seven long ago for a henious crime commited around the time of the Ikaruga Civil War. There were also rummors that it was all the work of Captain Hazama from the NOL's intellegence department. : Ragna had heard all these rummors, but he was never one to take them for any sort of value. People spread rummors like wildfire once something happens, it even happened with him during his attacks on Kagusutchi, being blammed for "Bombings" and "pentincle sightings" the whole thing made his stomache churn. *Ragna (Thinking inwardly): How ignorant can the populous get...its not me that causing all these problems. How the hell can they actually believe ONE person can do that much...hell its only because of Sector Seven and the NOL's feud that this whole mess is hapening. '' : As he drifted off into his own thoughts, the bottom of the hill suddenly came into view. He reached it and something glinting in the sky to the east horizon caught his eye.; an enormous tower that shot high into the clouds towered over the land. The sighting caused Ragna's eyes to grow wide, half in shock and half in fear. Something about that tower seemed very offbeat, and he hadn't recalled it being there before, in fact he'd known it wasn't there to begin with. Something that large you don't just build. it was placed or brought here by some otherworldy means...well thats what he thought anyway. : Ragna had been so fixated on the tower. A slight hum catches his ear, as it echoes through the area, but Ragna figured it to be a NOL flight test so he didn't pay any mind to it. *Ragna: Since when was there a tower this large in Ikaruga? : Ragna turns his attention towards the object as it drew closer. He was unable to see the form of the thing, and it look like a normal airship to him at first. * '''Ragna: A Shebalve...I thought the NOL used them to move from place to place without to much hassel. But I've never seen one in this area before. Something must be up with Ikaruga...'' * Ragna: Something does't look right about it though... : The ship was indeed different, it had changed form as well. The metalic pieces on it shifted and turned to form itself into a more streamline body. More wings aside the main body spread wide across, casting a shadow across the lowlands, blocking out the sun. : As he's focus cleared, Ragna noticed the form of what looked to be a person standing on one of the edges of the wings. * '''Ragna: The hell? Is there someone standin on that thing? Gotta be my imagination... : The very idea that someone would be on that thing would be ludicrous to say the least, but indeed there was someone standing atop the wings of this enormous ship. Unwavering in their movement, The person takes a few hasty steps forward and suddenly stops on the tip. They look down before leaping off the ship to the ground bellow. The drop being some several hundred feet down from the ships current altitude. : Normally Ragna could care less about other people's affairs, including their want to free fall and land flat as a pancake on the ground benethe. However what interested him was the fact this person clearly wasn't from around here. Thinking that it was one of these "Anomolies" With a huff he sprints forward, sword in hand. : The person continues to free fall, until they open their eyes to see the ground aproaching fast. The boy suddenly mutters something before their entire body becomes covered in crimson. * ???: Blood...Shield!! : Surrounded by glowing red sigils and with a loud yell to follow, the crimson solidifies and hardens as the person plummets toward the earth. * Ragna: Blood...shield? Is that some kind of Ars? : 'Ragna continued to run towards the supposed landing site that was a nearby field, and soon enough a large thud sounds from the bank of the hill. The person fell so fast that when they made impact, a dust cloud kicked up high into the air and dug a ditch into the grass. Ragna ran down the hill and towards the hole. As he gazed closer he sees the form of the man who was covered in a solid crimson, seemingly unharmed at that. : He stirred for a moment. Ragna proded his blade at the boy's collapsed form. * Ragna: Who the hell are you...? Answer me! There's no way you coulda survived that fall, are you one of the anomolies?! * ???: ''Urgh...nnnngh.... *Slowly gets up* ' Where...am I? Is this...'' : The man staggers to his feet and falls a few steps back. Ragna moves out of his way as the boy regains footing, stumbling towards a broken tree. He leans on it before looking up to the sky, the crimson substance slowly seeps out from his body onto the ground, looking like he had bled to death. Ragna winces at the sight. *Ragna: Just what the hell are you? *???: Sorry I'm...a little dizzy... *Ragna: Well, maybe you should think about that before JUMPING OFF A GOD DAMN JET. : Though Ragna's voice was stern he did feel some concern, after all this looked like a child. What a child would be doing out on a plane though was a mystery to him. Looking closer he noticed something glowing within the boy's chest. : Ragna locked eyes with the boy once he lifted his aching head. The boy's eyes widened with shock and he took a unslightly step backwards upon seeing Ragna's stare. The rebel just blinked in response. *???: Y-You're...Ragna... : Ragna gave off a sarcastic glare before a quick nod. Again someone who didn't know him. Then again, this could have been one of the time anomolies Rachel had spoken of to him earlier. Either way the silver haired rebel kept his guard up. The boy seemed to be fasinated with Ragna's attire, paticularly his jacket. *Ragna: Uh...hey, why are you staring at my jacket? *???: My name is Lilin. And our star has a jacket like this... *Ragna: Your star? Like a star in space??? : Ragna hadn't realized how idiotic that just sounded. Of course stars couldn't wear jackets, but he didn't really know what else to say. Lilin seemed to disregard the comment anyway. *Lilin: No...but he has as jacket just like yours. That ship up there? :: Lilin pointed up to the sky at the floating ship above them. *Lilin: That's called the Grandwhale...the third pack captured it from the NOL and modified it to look like this. Our star who wears a similar jacket comes from the third pack. *Ragna: Third Pack...someone managed to get through the NOL? : Ragna took another look towards the sky at the giant airship. It resembled power. the power to stand against the NOL. And yet...he believed himself to be the only one until this moment to accomplish such a feat. Ragna was amazed. The name grandwhale rolled off his toungue. This Third Pack must be powerful, and this "Star" that wore his jacket, just as acomplished. The boy seemed to pick up on Ragna's inward thoughts. *Lilin:...You know-- : High in the sky the belly of the ship lit up with explosions of many colors, the sheer intensity shook the earth bellow. Ragna snapped out of his daze to grab onto a nearby tree while the tremmors cracked the ground. He held firm until the activity quieted. From Lilin's pocket came a kind of scratching sound, and he quickly pulled out something metalic from it. *Lilin: This is Lilin to Third Pack...is everyone alright?! *???: This is third pack...we cant-- : The distressed call, as well as the rest of the transition had been cut off by static and a loud sound of laughter. Ragna related it to a maniac that he knew all to well. *???: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAA! : This was all that could be heard from the other end of the radio transmition. Lilin's expression contorted into one lined with anger. He slams the radio down onto the ground and clutches his chest; a bright light emits from it and his eyes glow red. Sensing an untamed power within this boy, Ragna takes a few steps back out of caution. : Lilin stands to his feet and points at the ship, now alight in flames and on a crash course to Ikaruga. * Lilin: You bastard...you will PAY!!! : The shout from Lilin seemed to rival that of the cries from the ailing ships body, as he pointed his index finger at the machine the same red material oozed around him up to his finger, massing at the tip. With a final yell the material solidified and fired as he pulled his hand back as though to cock a gun. The blood danced around in a vortex before spiraling towards the ship. By the time it reached it, the blood unified into one straight beam. : A single rumble could be heard before the ship burst into pieces on impact. Ragna gazed upon the carnage in both confusion and awe. : A few moments pass by as smoke rises from the crash site. Ragna squints to see a figure in the distance, in their awkward movement they appeared to be approaching the group. Instctively Ragna grips the hilt of his blade and swings it forth. : The man approaching had a manic grin spread wide across his face. He looked completely gone. His attitude alone was enough to set Ragna on edge. : Lilin growled as the man lumbered closer. * Lilin: You...bastard! * ???: Hahaha. This Child is still alive?! : Though Ragna was infront of Lilin, this silver haired man walked straight past him as though he wasn't even there. It irked him to say the least. : Ragna moved in front of Lilin and pushed him behind. He stood eye to eye with this man whose ceder eyes seemed both dull and alight with a crazed desire. His smile disapeared as he locked glares with Ragna. *???: You're...Ragna...? *Ragna: Yes I'm Ragna you idiot, who did you think I was?! And what the hell is with blowin up that Grandwhale? *???: Haha! You're still ALIVE? That's funny, wait what is the date anyway? : The man looked on his wrist for something. *???: Wait I don't need a clock, I have the braclet of time. *Ragna: Braclet...of time? *???: So...we're in 2199...well that explains it then. Heheheha. *Ragna: What? The hell are you talking about? What is the braclet of time, where did you even come from? *???: So this is why, well then...I guess I have work to do. And that work starts now... : Ragna felt a wave of unease wash over him. This man's crude smile returned as he reached behind his back and pulled forth a large baonyette edged black blade. It was enormous, larger then the Blood-Scythe even. : Ragna felt slightly intimidated by it, and tightened his grip on his own weapon. : Lilin seemed to have passed out from the strain of the previous attack. Ragna stayed his ground as the man stepped forward, his smile ever present. He looked on his wrist and then back at Ragna. *???: What an honor this is…to be able to be the one to erase the grim reaper…Ragna the Bloodedge. : The words…sounded familiar in Ragna’s mind to say the least. He wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around him as he scrounged his mind for the words he searched for. *(In Ragna's mind): You…will be…ERASED. *Ragna: That voice is the same…What the--?! : Ragna jolted back to reality as he felt a present danger. Instinctively he jumps back away from the man’s blade that would of cut him in two had it landed. Ragna brings his blade straight up into the air and delivers a powerful downward strike with the edge. Sparks fly as the two blades collide in a deadlock. * Ragna: Who the hell are you anyway?! Why do you want to erase me?! : Ragna yelled as he fought to keep his blade steady, but the force was just to much for him to handle. He is sent back, staying on his feet as he slides across the grass. * ???: My name is Arc. I am here to erase the threats…and this blade…oh this glorious blade! It will just LOVE your soul. : Ragna was slightly disturbed by Arc’s obsessive attitude over his weapon. He looked crazed to say the least. He didn’t know what this man meant by the blade would enjoy his soul, but he didn’t feel like finding out the answer. * Ragna: The hell…I don’t know what you mean, but you wanna stand in my way? Lets go!! : Ragna rushes into the fray with a forward lunge, his hand becomes engulfed in black and purple flames. Arc moves out of the way and pulls out his blade once more. Something clicks into place, and the smaller teeth on the edge begin to move turning it into a chain blade. Ragna’s eyes grow wide as he leaps away from another attempt to slice his front. * Ragna: Talk about unfair…how the hell am I gonna counter that? Gauntlet Hades!! : Again Ragna attempts to strike, only to be knocked out of the sky with a swift and powerful kick to his stomache. He catches ground and recovers. * Arc: I seem to have caught you at a time before your power was complete…Hehahaha, that’s lucky for me. The way you are now…your helpless against this blade. * Ragna: Shut up you bastard! Restriction number 666 released, dimensional interference field deployed, now engaging the Idea engine! Blazblue, Activate! * Arc: …So you have it to. I see what the worry is now. No matter, you will die! : Another strike threatens to cripple Ragna. The rebel bounds off the ground and seeing an opening, crashes atop Arc with Blood-scythe…or so he thought. * Arc: DATA TRANSPORT! * Ragna: Huh?! The hell, where did he-- : Arc is no where to be seen for a few moments, leaving Ragna in confusion until he appears right behind him in the blink of an eye. Ragna has no time to block the incoming attack from the blade now alight in hellish flames. He rolls across the ground a few feet until he brings himself back to his feet. Arc has already brought himself to Ragna by the time the rebel gets up. * Arc: You wont survive Ragna…once this blade finds its prey it doesn’t let up! Ahahahaha! * Ragna: Dammit! : A flurry of strikes pin him to the earth, his blade the only thing keeping his body safe from being ripped to shreds by this maniac’s weapon. He feels the heat of the fire, the very air around him pushing him down trying to suck the life out of him, but he refused to give in that easily. With a roar of effort, he pushes the assualt back with a swift parry. Blood-Scythe, aglow in red auras rips through Arc’s side, however he seems unfazed by the attack. Undeterred, Ragna strikes again, only to have his enemy dissapear once more. * Ragna: God dammit…this guy is plain cheap… : Ragna is sent hurdling through the air from a blow to his back. With a stifled grunt he finds himself face down on the earth, Blood-Scythe out of his grasp. He spits out dirt as he pushes himself to his knees, only to be knocked back down yet again soon after. Arc pins a struggling Ragna to the ground by driving the hilt of his weapon into his gut. After a rough cough Ragna’s movement ceases for a few moments and Arc grips his collar before lifting him to eye level. * Ragna: You damned son of a bitch…Let me go! : There was little doubt in his mind that Arc was one of these Time Anomalies. He was just way to strong, though Ragna didn’t want to admit it, he was out of his league here. * Arc: Ha. You do know that you’re supposed to be dead right? * Ragna: Shut up…I don’t care what you say! I’m obviously alive for some reason, and you’re really startin to piss me off! * Arc: There’s no doubt that the sword senses your power…this could be fun actually… * Ragna: The hell are you talking about?! Let go!! : As Ragna struggles in his grip, an item around Arc’s wrist begins to glow and form sigils around his captive in a faint blue and green light. Ragna didn’t have a clue to what was going on, until he felt immense pain swell and suddenly burst from within his body. He couldn’t move, but he screamed from the agony. * Arc: DATA COPY. : Something flowed from Ragna into Arc, leaving him exhausted. Ragna had a hard time keeping his eyes open after that. It didn’t help that Arc threw him to the ground after his attack. Nonetheless the spry rebel sprung to his feet after a few moments. * Ragna: Agh…what the hell did you do?! : Arc didn’t seem to be listening. He seemed focused on the bracelet he wore. Ragna took it as an opportunity to strike, and brings Blood-Scythe up for another hit. But the moment he does, Arc lets out a stream of laughter. * Arc: Oh wow, this is amazing! Hold on a second, Let me try something Ragna, DATA FORM: Subject: Ragna the Bloodedge! * Ragna: What the…is this a joke?! : It was no joke. Who Ragna was no staring at, was himself, down to the very green and red pupils. The only difference was that this doppleganger now held that twisted blade. It was odd, seeing himself standing there with a manic grin. Everything was the same, even the Blazblue could sense the same exact power from Arc’s trickery. As though to test it, he channels the energy of the Blazblue through his body. * Arc: Gahahahaha! Oh this is great! This body, '''the power and these memories, this SOUL!! Oh this is sublime! Not something I’m used to…'but I LIKE IT! ' * Ragna: The hell….he’s me? No, this is a trick, you damn doppelganger, quit using my form! * Arc: Nah….I like it. But, work still has to be done. I don’t think anyone will notice your dead if I use this form for a bit… : Suddenly something froze Ragna dead cold. He felt paralyzed as Arc drew close. It was his blade. That damned blade was inside his mind, instilling fear. He could hear…something…inside of it though. Beyond the thousands of tormented twisted cries of those that fell victim to it…he heard one that stood out from the rest. * Arc: Time to Die, Ragna the Bloodedge!! ''' : This was it. Already his journey was over. So much for that, he thought. But the impact that would crush skull never came, instead, Arc stood there looking frustrated as he looked down at Ragna. * Arc: What the Hell'…?! Why cant I…. * Ragna (Inward thoughts): What’s goin on…? He can’t finish his strike? Wait what is that noise….that cry… * ???: HELP ME!!! : A scream pierces the mass of noise in his head. He grips his forehead in sudden pain and falls to the ground trying to shut it out. : Arc tries to steady the blade, but it seems to have a mind of his own. He lets off a sigh in agitation. :*Arc: So…the original has been awakened. :*Ragna: Original what? :*Arc: The original Soul…this Blade senses it. :*Ragna: I don’t understand…why did I hear a scream from your blade? :*Arc: Huh? '''WHAT THE HELL?!' : Ragna wouldn’t get to know the answer. Within seconds Arc disappeared without a trace.Ragna walked over to the spot his enemy stood, with nothing more then the blood in his mouth to remind him the battle even occurred. :*Ragna: Damn bastard…steals my look and takes off. Still…that voice seemed just like the one I heard in that dream. : Lilin stirred just a bit ahead of where he was. Ragna puts Blood-Scythe away and walks over to the boy. Lilin seemed to mutter a few words until he passed out once more. Ragna rolls his eyes, picks him up and moves him out of the soil. What seems to be an hour passes by, Ragna has nearly fallen asleep. Lilin was collapsed in the shade of the tree by the time he wakes up. :He makes his way over to see the silver haired rebel sitting on a nearby hill, Blood-Scythe to his side. He is leaned back against a rock, head up against his arms. Clearly he could hear him approach, his right eye opens the moment Lilin's foot hits the grass. :*Ragna: You alright? You kinda just passed out after that attack… :*Lilin: Ugh…where did he go? Where did Arc go?! :*Ragna: He left…coppied my form and then ran off…well I guess disappeared is more correct… :*Lilin: This isn’t good, he’s going to cause all kinds of problems…but its good he didn’t kill you… : Lilin drags himself up off the ground and looks around the area. :*Lilin: So…if we’re here then, that doesn’t make any sense though. For you to still be alive I mean… :*Ragna: I’m really confused about that…can you tell me what the hell it means? Did I die or something? Are you from the future? :*Lilin: I can’t say anything it might mess up the timeline…I guess I should try and find our star. He must be here as well. : With that Lilin began walking in the direction of Ikaruga. Ragna began to walk in the opposite direction towards a separate path, but Lilin’s voice stopped him in his tracks. :*Lilin: You should go to Ikaruga with me. You might want to meet our Star to. :*Ragna:… : Though he preferred to travel alone, something that Rachel told him a bit ago after he left rang in his memory. :*''You can not do everything on your own. '' : Ragna sighed and turned, following Lilin as they made their way to Ikaruga. As he moved forward he looked at the back of his right hand. The wind kicked up behind him suddenly as though it was pushing him to Ikaruga. No doubt in his mind now, he was meant to go there. He knew the answers he searched for must be inside those gates. He could feel the air weighed down by tension. Something big was happening, and Ragna knew he was going to be thrown right in the middle of it all. Ragna walked alongside Lilin, silent the whole way; but even Lilin could see a fierce power behind his eyes. : Whatever Ragna was looking for in Ikaruga, he was determined to find it. But Lilin saw something else. Behind that determination was a stronger power. But it was very dark, he could tell that he’d become ensnared in fate, and he could feel something dwelling inside his soul. : But nonetheless…Ragna continued to walk into his fate, ill or not. :*Ragna (Inward thoughts): Here I go again…right out of one battle into the next…hah, guess that’s just my life. 003: Observer and the Wolf : The road seemed endless, and Ikaruga didn’t seem to be getting any closer, let alone the tower that Ragna was interested in. A minuet passes…two, and then Ragna finally loses patience and breaks the silence. *Ragna: So…why did you come to our world? *Lilin: It was on accident…I wasn’t even aware this had happened. I got separated from our Star. *Ragna: …Well someone I know said that you guys were called “Time Anomalies”. I guess that might be kind of rude considering you probably didn’t mean to even come here. *Lilin: I wouldn’t know…Like I said, we had no idea. : Ragna obviously wasn’t getting answers this way. So he tried a different approach. *Ragna: What about this…Star? Do you think they’d know anything about whats goin on with our world? *Lilin: Our star is powerful, he has a really strong power called Twilight. *Ragna: Twilight…? *Lilin: Hard to explain… *Ragna: I…see. And that power of yours? The hell is that anyway? : Lilin’s expression turned downcast and troubled. *Lilin: Its…something I don’t like to talk about much…its Ars Armagus Inhumane Break. *Ragna: So it is an Ars… *Lilin: It allows me to use flesh and blood as a weapon, but the man who did this to me… : He continues to look disturbed, and Ragna begins to sense anger as well. *Ragna: Hey that’s good, if the rest will upset you I don’t need to know it. I have a personal enemy to. *Lilin: Sorry… : Ragna didn’t know why he apologized, but a sudden rumble across the ground caught him off guard. He turns his attention to the sky painted in light, and in one sudden burst something comes sky rocketing down like a meteorite. In all of a minuet a huge explosion occurs at the crash site. Lilin seemed to recongnize the bright light that emit from between the clouds. *Lilin: Hold on that’s… *Ragna: What on earth was that? Hey where are you goin? : Lilin ignores Ragna and rushes ahead to where the object landed. Ragna is hot on his tracks. Their walk suddenly turned into a race, Ragna was really beginning to wish he could just sit down and relax for more then 10 minuets. When he catches up he sees a strange capsule like object stuck in the ground. Lilin is standing to the side of it, tugging and pulling to try and get the thing open. : Within moments the door slides open on its own and a person falls face down to the ground, unmoving. Lilin rushes to his side and shakes him. Not having a clue as to what was going on, Ragna stays his distance for the moment. *Lilin: Hey…come on wake up! *???:…ungh… : The man groans as he opens his golden eyes. *???: Oh…hey Lilin. *Lilin: Nice to see your finally awake. I was worried you didn’t survive the Time space distorter… :Ragna steps forward. * Ragna: Um…how the hell did he survive that drop anyway? Who is this? You know him Lilin? * Lilin: You ask a lot of questions Ragna… * ???: Wait…did you say…Ragna? : The man sat up and took a closer look at the silver haired rebel standing in front of him. Ragna looked puzzled. *Ragna: Yes…I’m Ragna. How many people do I need to tell this to? Might as well get it over with now… *???: How is this even possible… : The man had a black jacket on. The jaket caught Ragna’s attention immediately, considering it was a carbon copy of his own, except his was blood red. *Ragna: That jacket…are you this “Star” Lilin was referring to? *???: Star? I’m Kiba Soavate of the third pack…why do you have the same coat as me? : Kiba appeared to be just as confused as Ragna. The fedora Kiba wore irked Ragna, as it reminded him of a certain man whom he hated. Ragna replies as civily as he can muster. *Ragna:…That’s what I want to know. Do you have any idea what is goin on here? Ikaruga is-- *Kiba: Is this a result of the Conitinuum error…? Are you not real? Why are we in Ikaruga…? I thought this place disappeared…nothing makes any sense… *Ragna: Yeah you don’t know anything do you… : Ragna was frustrated. He felt like he was talking to a mirror, for every question he came up with, Kiba had his own to match. Clearly he knew nothing about the situation, that much the rebel could discern. But this man didn’t bother Ragna, despite his appearance. He had a kind air about him, and he felt at ease, almost in awe in his presence. Right now though Kiba was just as dazzed by the events as he was, if he knew anything now was not the time he’d get answers. *Lilin: So what now…? *Kiba: I don’t know…actually I think…someone else is here. : The group looks to the right and sees a man whose appearance was all to similar to someone Ragna knew very well. He approaches without second thought. *Kiba: Huh…Jack Frost… *Lilin: Is that… *Ragna: Jin…? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you left on your own path to-- 004: Stirring Black 005: Twisted Realities 006: Murakumo 007: Inheritor Ending: Irony of two Bad Ending: Azure Lost Category:Story Category:ZeroXEbony's Story